


Early to Rise

by enflashings



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enflashings/pseuds/enflashings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting the day off right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early to Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of no6holiday on LJ.

Shion woke to the familiar weight of Nezumi's body, snug against his own, and the equally familiar feeling of kisses, bestowed with liberal insistence to his jaw and throat.

"Morning," he said, stretching his arms out to the sides and completing the motion by wrapping them around Nezumi's bare waist. Nezumi made a vague sound and rubbed his hands up and down Shion's thighs, underneath his boxers. "Nezumi, at least say hello to me first—"

"Hi," Nezumi interrupted, breathless and fast.

He was very naked, pressed against the apex of Shion's hip and thigh. This gave Shion the impression that morning conversation would have to wait, especially given that a certain pair of hands was working to bring Shion to a similar hardness. He shoved his boxers down to his knees, and was rewarded for his cooperation by the loud sigh Nezumi gave when their dicks bumped together.

"Shion—" Nezumi began. His sentence dissolved into a moan as Shion wrapped a hand around the both of them, giving a slow tug. Shion waited until Nezumi's hands were firmly braced against the sheets before repeating the motion, easy and unhurried.

By Shion's fifth stroke, the bedsheets were a twisted mess where Nezumi was gripping them with white-knuckled abandon. Shion let his left hand rove where it liked, skimming Nezumi's sweat-slicked back to the unkempt fall of his hair to passes along Nezumi's right arm, shoulder to elbow.

The muscles in his upper arm were trembling.

"Lie down, Nezumi," Shion told him, quietly, swiping his thumb over the head of Nezumi's cock.

He murmured a shushing sound, lips against the shell of Nezumi's ear, as Nezumi dropped gracelessly atop him, face settling in the curve of Shion's neck and shoulder, hips rolling in an unravelling rhythm.

"'S it good," he asked, though he was fairly certain Nezumi wouldn't hear him between the creak of the bedsprings and the noises he himself was making. Shion was content, in any case, to listen as Nezumi's moans shifted into keening noises that cut off with every frantic breath that puffed out against Shion's skin, and to the half-swallowed gasp that told him Nezumi was about to come.

Which he did, with a cry that settled into a senseless whimper as Nezumi mouthed at the skin of Shion's neck, just below the winding red scar there. Between their bellies, Shion felt the wet warmth of Nezumi's release, coating his fingers as Nezumi's rocking came to a shuddering stop. He withdrew his hand and rubbed Nezumi's back to soothe the oversensitive twitch the motion produced.

"Can you," Shion breathed to Nezumi, after a moment. Nezumi made no sign of having heard. "Nezumi, I'm still—so can you—"

"You have hands," grumbled Nezumi, lazily.

"Not when you're on top of me, I don't."

"You're warm," was Nezumi's only comment, as he snuggled his hands beneath Shion's back. "Gonna sleep."

Shion glanced over at the alarm clock sitting on their night table. "It's nearly ten."

"Dooon't," Nezumi whined. He'd somehow managed to twine their legs together, making extraction difficult even if Shion were to find the will for it.

"Nezumi," Shion warned, wriggling a little. His dick was poking into Nezumi's pelvis, and as uncomfortable as that felt for Shion, it had to be more so for Nezumi. "Get off—"

"I just did, thank you."

"Thank me by—" Shion found himself cut off by the sort of kiss he hadn't known Nezumi had the energy for, this early in the morning and that soon after orgasm. The hands that moments ago were respectably beneath his back were slipping down to more risqué territory. "Oh—"

"Bit of foreplay okay with you," Nezumi grinned. It was barely a question. Shion nodded, a little dazed by both the kiss and the activities Nezumi was insinuating, if the fingers kneading at Shion's ass were any indication.

"If I had known," Shion gulped, "this was on the menu, I wouldn't have—"

"Nah," said Nezumi, as though that settled the matter. His grin kept shifting into something warmer, despite his obvious attempts at taming it. "Gives me a goal to work towards."

Shion looked at him, bewildered. It was difficult to follow Nezumi's thought processes when there was so much distraction going on in the form of hands and lips and a pair of grey, grey eyes.

"I find myself a bit in debt," Nezumi whispered, bringing their foreheads together. "Let me pay it off?"

"Okay," Shion said. Underneath the sheets and against Nezumi's calves, his toes curled.


End file.
